Forbidden
by Be Obscene
Summary: Little Rock has blossomed into a beautiful young woman and everyone starts to notice, especially Wichita. Femslash, contains strong sexual content and some language so be warned!
1. Off Limits

**Wichita can't get over how much her younger sibling Little Rock has changed. She wants to find a way to be closer.**

Little Rock was changing, Wichita knew this, the men in her life knew this but Little Rock didn't seem to. She had become a woman, she was no longer the little sister Wichita had traveled with across the country. She caught Columbus checking her out, she wasn't an idiot, she knew what he was thinking about, in some ways she couldn't blame him.

"She looks good with blonde hair, I think it suits her", Columbus told Wichita as they sat on a bench watching Little Rock pick apples off a tree.

"What do you mean by that exactly?", Wichita gave him a stern look making him stammer.

"W-well, she just looks good as a blonde…I don't mean anything else by it…"

"You and Tallahassee better keep it in your pants!" She gave the same look Columbus knew when she meant business; no one was allowed to touch Little Rock, she was off limits. "She's still very innocent. She's vulnerable…", Columbus noticed how Wichita's words seemed to just trail off when she looked at her, almost like she was more than a little distracted by her sister. "She was adopted, did I tell you that?"

"Um, no I don't think you ever mentioned that before."

"Well, yeah. I've been meaning to tell her but I'm afraid. I mean, she might even know but I just don't dare tell her, you know?"

"Right, it would be worse than telling her there's no Santa Claus." Wichita looked away from him and got quiet. "You told her that. She knows there's not, right?"

"Ummm, I never exactly told her but I'm sure she knows. I'm positive."

When she had some time to talk to Little Rock alone she sat with her on a bench. "What's up?", asked the young, eighteen year old.

Wichita couldn't help but smile, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?"

"…It's a little hard to say."

"Is this about sex? Because I got it" she laughed, "And my changing body."

"Yes. I know. This is…you know I love you, right?"

"What is it? You're starting to scare me!", she laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry…it's just, you've grown up a lot and it's just hard…I mean you're legally an adult now so maybe it shouldn't be hard to tell you this. You were adopted."

Little Rock just stared, she looked down at the ground for a moment, Wichita thought she might start to cry but instead she laughed. "I thought I was dying or something!", she held a hand to her chest.

"Sorry. I mean, I'm not used to dishing out this kind of news. I thought that you should know…"

"I think…I kind of already knew…"

"Really? How?"

"Well we don't look that much alike."

"I guess. I'm not exactly gifted like you in the looks department", Wichita looked her up and down.

"What are you talking about? I'd do anything if I could look half as good as you", Little Rock smiled widely.

"You're a good sister."

"And this doesn't change anything…right?"

"Of course not. Nothing has to change. We've always been family and nothing is going to change that!" She brought her into a hug. Little Rock's well proportioned breasts pressed against Wichita's much smaller ones. Her beautiful long hair brushed over her face; she couldn't help but sniff it. It smelled like wild flowers.

"I love you", Little Rock smiled up at her, showing off her crooked teeth that were never fixed.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving.", as they went to go find Columbus and Tallahassee she couldn't help but stare at her giant rack.

"What are you staring at?", Little Rock asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Those look pretty good", Wichita smirked.

"Oh, yeah? I'm pretty proud of them."

"I'd like to stick my face between those", she laughed hysterically.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Little Rock laughed nervously.

"I'm only kidding, sis. I also wouldn't mind grabbing that booty of yours", she had her hand out, ready to touch her ass but Little Rock ran a few feet ahead of her.

"Oh, yeah, well I'm going to sit on your face!" Both girls stopped for a moment and looked at each other, they couldn't keep a straight face, "I didn't mean it like that! Ha! Ha!"

"You are such a filthy minded girl! I should spank you!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Wichita chase after her, secretly wanting to do everything she said. She wondered if these feelings would pass and wondered if she wanted them to.

**I'll post another chapter when I can. Any reviews or suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Punishment

**Little Rock gets punished in ****this chapter. Involves spanking, hope you like it!**

Wichita dreamed that night. She dreamed about Little Rock; they were on a beach somewhere and they were both in bikinis. She couldn't believe just how hot the blonde looked. She was a total babe. It looked like she was about to remove her bikini top, she had a huge grin on her face as she untied it. She put one arm over her breasts while she threw the top at Wichita with her free hand. _"You little tease!" _How she was able to cover those giants with one arm was a mystery. Wichita chased her into the water, desperately trying to grab her. The next thing she knew she was being shook, "Wichita! Wake up, dammit!" Tallahassee tried to get her ass out of her comfortable motel mattress. She got up, she was cranky mainly because she never got to see her sister's boobs.

There was a horde of zombies outside in the parking lot and they had to get to their ride fast. Wichita wiped the drool she had dripping from her mouth to her pillow off her face and threw her jacket on. Little Rock was already blowing her shotgun away, she had become a pro. Wichita was mesmerized at just how much of a total badass she became, it was such a turn on. She needed to focus though, she picked up her gun and blasted some heads open. "Nice shot!", Little Rock said overly impressed. "Watch this!", she ran up to a group of flesh eaters much to Wichita's surprise, she couldn't believe just how much danger she was willing to put herself in.

"What is she doing?", asked Columbus, baffled at her recklessness. It was as if she thought she was invincible, sure she was a good shot but she was close to becoming the next meal for these assholes. One of the zombies, a tall fucker grabbed a hold of her from behind, that's when Wichita sprang into action and him with a blow from the back of her shotgun to get him away from Little Rock so she wouldn't risk shooting her face off. She said Syinara before splattering his brains. She took Little Rock aside and scolded her. She was never so fearful or so angry, Little Rock never saw her like this, it was so rare for her to be upset with her. When they were on the road, Wichita didn't say a word, in fact the rest of them were pretty quiet as well. Little Rock tried to work up the courage to say something but instead lowered her head in shame. Wichita was looking out her window thinking about the fact that she could have lost her, her partner in crime and what a gut punch it was.

The remainder of the day was especially awkward with hardly any eye contact, when they shacked up at an abandoned Holiday Inn Little Rock was able to talk. "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. You have every right to be upset!" Wichita had her arms crossed, she still looked angry.

"I'm still furious!" she sat down angrily on the queen size bed she had to share with her that night. Little Rock got on her knees and looked up at her, it looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You could have gotten yourself killed! Why would you do something so reckless, I thought I taught you better."

"I know! I know! I was stupid! I wasn't thinking! I got cocky! Please don't be mad! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

Wichita had a light bulb go off in her head, "Anything?", Little Rock nodded, "Alright then. I think I should punish you."

"You're right. I should be punished."

"Okay. Up here", she patted her knee.

"What?", Little Rock's eyes went so wide it was as if she heard she was getting the death penalty.

"You heard me", Wichita said sternly.

"Are you…going to spank me?", she looked up at her with doe eyes, Wichita didn't change her expression. Little Rock didn't argue she did as she was commanded. She lied over Wichita's lap and prepared herself for a spanking; she couldn't remember ever being spanked, she cringed at the thought of it but if it. Wichita smirked at the thought of spanking that perfect ass, how perverse she was being and was loving it. She raised her hand and brought it down on Little Rock's bottom, she groaned softly, it didn't hurt that bad, her jean pockets sort of cushioned the blow. But Wichita wasn't done, she did it again this time to the other cheek making Little Rock shout out in surprise. It was repeated two more times, Wichita almost felt like cackling in fiendish delight.

When it looked like it was over Little Rock looked up at her in shock, she couldn't believe she would slap her so hard, "We're not done yet."

"What?"

"I have to make sure that you'll never do this again!"

"I won't, I promise!"

"I need to make sure!"

She made Little Rock unzip her jeans and slid them off. Wichita couldn't help but smile at her pink panties, she slid them off and was faced with the huge badonkadonk, she sighed in satisfaction. She didn't even give Little Rock a warning she just smacked away, each time Little Rock called out in pain. It was getting red, Wichita knew she should stop but she couldn't help herself, _"Okay, one more!" _she put Little Rock's panties back on. She stood up at first not facing her, that's when Wichita realized what she had done, "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I-I got carried away!", she threw her arms around Little Rock.

"No that's okay…", she looked her in those emerald eyes with her big, breath taking blue ones, "You really taught me a lesson."

Wichita slid a hand down the girl's face and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too! But promise me that when you do something stupid I can do the same to you."

Wichita laughed, "Alright."

_"Yes, that's not such a bad idea, sis", _she thought.

**Please Review!**


	3. Lessons

**Little Rock discovers some new things about herself and Wichita, could it change both their lives forever? Contains discussion of masturbation. Please review!**

Little Rock was still in shock from having Wichita slap her ass repeatedly; she couldn't sleep on her back that night, she was still in pain. There was something else that shocked her besides the pain, the pleasure, she couldn't get over how much she liked it. _"I'm such a freak! I can't let her know I liked it! What's wrong with me?", _she couldn't believe it, her first spanking and she was sexually aroused. Little did she know was that Wichita was turned on too, she liked inflicting a little pain, she did feel a little guilty about doing that but really enjoyed it and wouldn't mind doing it again.

The next day both of them drove around looking for food while Columbus and Tallahassee got gas. Little Rock stared out the window, Wichita couldn't bare the silence. "What's up?" Little Rock shrugged. "How does your butt feel?", she laughed and managed to get a grin out of her. "Again, I'm sorry about getting carried away." She ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand as the other controlled the wheel on the bumpy road.

"Do you ever…", she began but found it hard to get the right words together.

"What?"

"Do you ever…touch…yourself?", her cheeks turned bright red, so did her ears, she was so embarrassed, Wichita thought she was so cute.

"Oh, yeah. All the time!", she laughed.

"Really? Even when you're with Columbus?"

"Yup!"

"Could you show me how?"

Immediately Wichita stepped on the brakes, she turned and looked at the girl seriously for a moment, "What?!"

"I just…I've never done it before and I thought you'd walk me through it."

"It's complicated. I mean it's your body!"

_"Your sexy, fucking hot as hell body!", _she thought.

"But is there a wrong way of doing it?"

"Just…God, I can't believe we're having this talk right now!"

"I never had a sex class before. Would rather me go ask Tallahassee?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Little Rock smiled as Wichita uncomfortably told her about massaging her vagina and carefully sticking her finger into her slit, everything to know about her clot and not to be afraid but most importantly having a place and time to do it without any interruptions. She demonstrated briefly with her fingers on her crotch, not undoing her jeans of course. Little Rock felt relieved about asking. "What do you fantasize about?", Wichita asked, she was very curious. Little Rock couldn't help but laugh at such a question. "You wanna know what I fantasize about?"

"Yes", she laughed.

"I like to fantasize that I'm with a sexy blonde with blue eyes and a huge rack!", she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, right!", Little Rock laughed. Wichita chuckled and continued driving. After a few minutes Little Rock spoke up, "Do you like girls?"

"Yes, I like girls", Wichita said truthfully.

"I mean really."

"Yup."

"More than boys?"

"Maybe", she smirked. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. Have you?…"

"No, I've never been with a woman. But I bet it would be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't think I'm a lesbian though."

"If you were you'd be the coolest lesbian ever."

"You think?"

Wichita nodded. That night when Little Rock was all alone she stripped and got into bed, she massaged her pussy, thinking about the spanking, it made her wet. She didn't know that in the next room Wichita was doing the same only she was thinking about a certain hot someone that asked her for lessons.

**It will only get hotter from here! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
